


Almost

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: Adora and Catra were hiding in a closet to escape from work.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just tension.

Catra stood a little bit closer to Adora. They were in a tiny, cramped closet. Catra blamed it on the lack of space, not her heart's pull towards Adora. Adora smirked, confidence flashing across her expression, 'You just can't get enough of me, can you, kitten?’

Catra groaned, mildly protesting. 'The closet can only fit one person!’ She lightly brushed her face (okay, she rubbed her face) onto Adora's neck, letting Adora's scent wash over her. 

Adora gently stroked Catra's hair, 'If you say so.’ A purr rumbled through Catra, who embraced her girlfriend's waist. Adora leaned back, eyes searching.

Catra noticed, of course. ‘Why are you staring at me like that?’ Her tail wavered. Adora's warm breath was on Catra's lips. Catra's gaze darted to Adora's inviting mouth. As Catra tilted her head, ready to kiss-

‘Catra? Adora? Are you in here? We need you for the restoration plans!’ Catra could smell Glimmer's magic, hovering outside the closet door.

Catra closed her eyes, trying to quell her annoyance. ‘We’ll finish this later. You're not going anywhere.’ Catra smirked at Adora's equally frustrated expression.

Glimmer pushed the doors open, and the lovers stumbled out like caught criminals.


End file.
